User blog:Poptartzu/Anons.....Hmmmm.....
Heya once again Minna! Sooo.......I just wanted to explain what happened over the past few hours on this Wiki. Anon Trouble again? Yep! And from a certain Anon called......... 2.96.188.177 He/She posted a message on many other users talk pages (Including mine) saying this~ " " I've literaly just read this as i got home....And, I laughed. I laughed at the message. Also, I happened to notice ALOT of mistakes in that message! Let me just pick out a few... 1: A SELFISH PERSON WHO ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF ~ I'm a girl thanks....Geez....I'm pretty sure not all users on this wiki are boys....*Facepalm* 2: cant even learn you somthing normal ~ Wow....I feel so sorry for that Anon....He/She cant even get their grammar right let alone make a good rant.....¬.¬ 3: THERES SOMTHING AS 'COPYRIGHT' ~ Your missing one word there! Wow.......I'm really shocked by this Anon'a Sentence Structure.... Look, If your gonna insult us guys, DO IT PROPERLY! Man..... No one is gonna make us guys feel bad for things that we have being doing right! So, I'm sorry guys...But i'm gonna rant now...(And dont worry, I'm not gonna swear or curse....I'm not a person who does that really! ^^) 3.....2.....1.......Rant time! If any Anon or Users who are ready to cause trouble on this wiki, LISTEN UP! You better keep reading, Cos, I got a little "special" somthing to say to you! *Takes a deep breath in* Me and the others on this Wiki are not gonna take this anymore. Seriously, I am sick of reading Comment after Comment of Abuse and Harasment. So that it! I'm not gonna stand for this, and most people on this wiki would probably be with me on this one... Dont think that you guys can just ruin everyone elses time on this Wiki just for the enjoyment of making yourself feel better....And you tell us that were lonley, HA! That the best joke i've ever heard! (Lots of implied Sarcasm in that sentence!) You aint' gonna make other peoples lives hell by making fun of them and simply just being damn right rude to them! And you guys better not come to this wiki and start vandalising it for your own enjoyment...Becuase You'll Simply get blocked by Us Three (Active) Admins, Hungry4ramen, Gavinmastukaze01 and Me. So dont break the rules and hurt other users, Cos we'll be there to boot you out! And let me just end by saying this.... We all literaly...Dont know eachother. We are ALL Anon's. Most of us decide to act kind and nice towards others. Whilst some people think its a joke and they can act all tough and hard to hurt others. But on the inside, They are the weak ones. They are the ones without no emotion. And They will soon find, that everyone will turn on them someday...And they wont have anyone to come back to..... ~Silence~ Rant over..... Phew.....I'm not gonna say anymore than that today....So, Run off to enjoy your poptarts people and i'll see ya around! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x / Spikeyhead Heya! SpikeyHead here! (OPPA GANGNAM ) 17:47, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts